


Rainbow Cupcakes

by BecaAMM



Series: Gabriel X Short!Reader Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel/Human Relationships, Awkward Crush, F/M, Gabriel Has a Crush, Gabriel Lives, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Crush, Short Reader, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You surprise the boys with their favourite foods and Gabriel feels forgotten. At least, until he sees the cupcakes you baked for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this drabble series came from a post on Tumblr: http://supernatural-squadd.tumblr.com/post/157719135952/ship-it-pretty-please-male-spn-avenger-im  
> Go check it and maybe follow me there too. I'm the one being shipped.

_“How pure, how sweet your love… Aretha, you would pray for him?”_   You sang, distracted, in the bunker’s kitchen.

The boys and Castiel were researching for a quite complicated hunt that had all of you on your toes more than a week and you decided it was a good idea to just cook and try to make then relax a little over their favourite dishes.

That’s why you were, right now, putting a pecan pie on the over while preparing a fancy salad and homemade burger while waiting for a couple of cupcakes to be done, so you could start frosting them. If you had time after that, you would make something for yourself too. You weren’t really hungry.

_“Cause God knows… I fall in love, just a little, ol’ little bit, every day with someone new…”_

Gabriel was now living in the bunker, which meant he would appear without warnings anywhere and anytime. You always tried not to be surprised by him, but that was actually pretty hard and almost impossible.

“I don’t think my Father knows that much about your love life, Y/N.” You heard behind you.

Instinctively, you dropped the vanilla essence and pointed your loaded gun to whoever was behind you, surprised to see Gabriel’s whiskey eyes staring at you in surprise.

“Calm down, sweet cheeks, it’s just me.”

You rolled your eyes, putting it back on its place and leaning to get the vanilla essence from the floor. Luckily, the small bottle was closed and was made of plastic.

“Did I scare you?” He leaned on the counter beside you, giving a look at the raw meat close to him.

“Oh, no.” You looked at his face, full or sarcasm. “I just pull a gun at anyone who come talk to me when I’m cooking.”

He looked at his feet, blushing a bit, and you just shook your head.

“So… Do you need any help?” He offered. “I can… You know, snap and…”

“Oh, no.” You interrupted him. “I want to do it.”

Gabriel stared at your face for a moment, not really understand even you were serious or just being sarcastic or not. You were _very_ sarcastic, to be honest.

“I’m being serious.” You assured him. “I get a feeling when I’m just doing this, so… Yeah. I need to do it myself.”

He nodded slowly, noticing how there were only things for the other guys in front of you and figuring you’ve forgotten about him.

Truth is, Gabriel had the biggest crush on you, but he didn’t think you could like him, so he was just trying to be your friend.

“I’ll just…Yeah.” He stepped back and left, making you frown.

You brushed that out in seconds, running to put Sam’s salad in the freezer (because he didn’t really like when they were warm or hot), and take the cupcakes from the oven. For the following minutes, you worked your ass on frosting the cupcakes, preparing Sam’s favourite salad dresser and finish Cass’ burgers.

When you finished and the pie was already cooled, you grabbed Sam’s salad, a big pie slice, the burgers and – not finding space in your arms to fit the cupcakes – headed to the room they were, trying not to stumble while walking to the room where the two hunters and two angels were. You didn’t even notice Gabriel’s sad eyes looking at you and everything you had brought to the boys, too focused on their surprised smiles.

“Y/N, you are the best.” Dean exclaimed when you put down his plate, and quickly took a piece of his pie with the spoon you gave him. “So freaking good.”

You smiled, standing besides Castiel and laying his place in front of him.

“I didn’t forget your molecules.” You gave him a wink and a kiss on the cheek before moving on to Sam. “Cold, not warm, to mister rabbit food.” You joked with him. “And your favourite dresser is here too.”

Sam smiled openly and you shuffled his shaggy hair before walking to the kitchen again. There, the rainbow cupcakes waited for you.

But when you came back with them Gabriel wasn’t in the room anymore.

“Hey. Where’s Gabriel?” You frowned.

“Left to his room.” Dean shrugged. “Wow, are these rainbow cupcakes?”

“Eyes out, Winchester. You have a whole pie to yourself there.”

He rolled his eyes, but watched as you went on looking for Gabriel with the perfect frosted cupcakes on a plate.

“They’re so into each other.” He muttered to the other two and Sam agreed with hum.

Oblivious, you knocked on the Archangel’s door, only to be answered with a weird hum.

“My hands are full, can you open the door for me?” You tried not to sound shy.

Gabriel frowned, but his face lightened when he opened the door and saw the rainbow cupcakes you had in hands.

“You weren’t in the room when I came back, so I brought them here.”

He stared at you for a moment, blushing, and you felt your cheeks reddening for a moment.

“Thank you.” He took the plate in hands, closing the door.

You stood there surprised, and he facepalmed himself before snapping the plate to the bed and opening the door again.

“I’m so sorry.” He blushed. “I… I’m so sorry.”

You finally laughed.

“It’s okay.” You dismissed him. “I’ll just…” You pointed to a random direction.

“Do you want to stay? We can eat the cupcakes together and, I don’t know, watch some Game of Thrones.”

You were surprised, but quickly nodded, wanting to spend time with him.

“Yes, of course.”


End file.
